<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Is that my shirt?” by Yuuki_Nyanmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755096">"Is that my shirt?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru'>Yuuki_Nyanmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes, "Guys, I'm fine. Sho and I broke up ages ago, we're good friends now."</em>
</p><p>  <em>"If you say so," Nino shrugged.</em></p><p>  <em>"I don't love him anymore."</em></p><p>  <em>"It doesn't matter," Ohno said.</em></p><p>  <em>It was very unusual for his friend to comment on something; that was the reason why they stared at him, silently asking him to elaborate.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Is that my shirt?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em> How you doin'?</em> — No okay, sorry hahaha. It's just that this drabble takes inspiration from FRIENDS so I just had to do that. Anyway! I took Phoebe's lobster's theory and slightly modified it, so now it's Ohno penguin's theory. Hope you enjoy 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aiba sighed as he looked out the window. He could see couples strolling around the streets, holding hands, and being all smiles. He wished to be that way too, but luck hadn’t been on his side for the past years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aiba, care to help us out?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and returned to his friends, "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Jun had returned from his trip to New York and had brought everyone gifts. They agreed to meet at Nino's and Sho's shared apartment but what had to be a fun hang out, had become a trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of their presence, Nino convinced them on helping him to assemble a piece of furniture he had just bought for their living room. Of course, what happened was that Nino sat comfortably on his sofa reading the instructions, while the other three followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't believe you're making me do this when I even have brought you a souvenir," Jun complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, it's a piece of cake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them glared at him, but Nino tilted his head to the side as if he didn't know what he had done wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after an hour, they had completed assembling the new coffee table, and they let themselves go on the floor, tired. At that moment, the front door's noise echoed in the house, signaling that Sho had returned from buying beers. They gladly accepted them and started drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm very sorry to leave you but tonight I have a date, and I have to go get dressed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you do?" he asked surprised, "It's the dude from the other day? The one we met at the coffee shop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's him," Sakurai said with a wide smile, before vanishing into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drank his beer savoring all its flavor and exhaled content when it satisfied his thirst. When he looked back at his friends, though, they were all watching him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, "Guys, I'm fine. Sho and I broke up ages ago, we're good friends now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so," Nino shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't love him anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," Ohno said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very unusual for his friend to comment on something; that was the reason why they stared at him, silently asking him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you two are like penguins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiba frowned and looked at Nino, who replied, "Oh, he is going somewhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's commonly known that penguins mate for life, and you're just like them," Ohno affirmed, "You fell in love in university but secretly pined over each other for years until finally getting together after graduation. Then, you stayed together for 7 years before breaking up. Now, is it just a coincidence that all the relationships you guys had didn't work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a point," commented Jun, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that Sho and I have mated for life and we'll end up together again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohno nodded smiling, "Something will happen and love will bloom again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed amused, "Yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho was surely the person he had loved the most and had been happiest with, but they broke up and he couldn't really see them together again. Probably, they were better off as friends and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys," Sho suddenly came back, "Have you seen my phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked around before Nino found it lying next to him, "You probably put it here when giving us the beers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiba was staring at Sho, who was dressed rather elegantly. The only thing which clashed was his shirt, a bit too big for him. Then, Masaki noticed an embroidery in its collar and he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that my shirt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho looked down as the realization hit him, "That's why I didn't remember having bought it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been searching for it since we broke up! I believed to have lost it when moving out..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I had never realized. I'll give it back to you next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you can keep it. I don't mind," he quickly said, even though that was his favorite shirt and he had been mourning since the day he realized to not have it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho thanked him and went back to his room to finish getting ready. Aiba's gaze returned to his friends who were looking at him with smirks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it's just a shirt!" he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so," Nino said for the second time that day, raising his eyebrows knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, did you know that penguins propose with a pebble?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! That way, if you want to propose to Sho you just have to throw at him a rock," Nino exclaimed, sarcastically. Aiba decided to ignore his friend and keep on drinking his beer, which was now finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sakurai exited his room all dressed up but his face was far from happy, as he stared down at his phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" asked Jun alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He canceled on me. He said that an emergency came up at work," the man explained, "What am I going to do now? Reserving the tickets for tonight's play was very hard…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could come with you. I have no plans tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned towards Aiba, probably wondering if they had heard correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would do that?" Sho asked, his eyes full of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he replied, standing up, "We just have to stop by my place so I can get changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Masaki! I'll go grab my coat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiba put on his jacket, as he glared at his friends who were staring at him grinning amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penguins," Ohno whispered, pointing at Aiba and Sakurai's bedroom</span>
  <span> door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiba rolled his eyes once again, before bidding his friends goodbye and walking out of the apartment with Sho. It was absurd to think that Sho and he have mated for life. Nothing could have made them get back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he read the title of the play they were going to watch, he wasn't that sure anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much Ado About Nothing...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>